Cute Jane and Jester Poems
by lost-im-ma-own-dreams
Summary: Each chapter is going to have a diffrent poem about Jane and Jester. Some may even be ballads. Maybe even Jesters poem or ballads may be added. I made them all up, so they are all owned by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Afraid**

He see's her close in front of him, he is rather scared,

He stops to think just maybe, if they should be paired.

He loved her dearly, he knows that now,

He wants to tell her his feeling, but doesn't no exactly how.

He thinks back on times, he felt this way with her,

Nothing he can remember, everything is just a blur.

He sits down against the castle wall, and thinks in his mind,

Is it love or just a crush? It's just so hard to find.

He remembers how his heart, beats so fast when she is near,

And how he sweats while talking, As if it where from fear.

He knew that love was harder, then learning how to write,

But he just had to find, was it love in his sight.

He remembered the time he held her hand, and the time she cried on his shoulder,

He remembered the time she said, that she'll be friends till they were older.

He remembered that his life felt warmer, when he made her laugh and smile,

He remembered when they would sit and talk, if only for just a while.

He finally knew what was going on, in his tiny heart,

Him and Jane where ment to be, they're not ment to be apart.

So off he went to tell her, his feelings that grew and grew,

He told her with a smile, and she said I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

**The Light**

Jester is in a whole, it's darker then the night.

He hears the sounds of crying, one's he cannot fight.

How does he feel so lonely? How does he feel so scared?

He wants to feel happy again, Not shaken and all taired.

Gunther is right he will never be loved, He hates the way he's become,

All he wants is freedom, from his dipressing sum.

He see's the sad reflection in the mirror, and the tears he has cried,

All he wants to do, is be left to hide.

The door swings open, as loud as it could be,

Jane comes running over, to be with him and see.

She pulls him in a hug, and tells him it will be alright,

You can do it Jester, you can fight.

She holds him closer, While he cries on her his tears,

He cries away his feelings, his thoughts and his fears.

He knew this day would come, where his family would never return.

Death is such a painful thing, death is hard to learn.

He stops crieng and looks at Jane, Her eyes filled with care.

He wipes away his tears, she says, it's just not fare.

He hugs her once more, and soon he see's the light,

He's happy when around her, so everything will be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Best Couple In History**

Jester is in love with Jane you see,

there the best couple in history.

They never fight, he's always there,

Jester will always, always care.

Jane please give him a chance,

At least take him to the dance.

Come on his love fits so neat,

You and Jester are just so sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Who's the Guy?**

Who's the guy with the funny hat?

Who make's you laugh and smile?

Who's the guy who's all that?

Who will be willing to talk for a while?

Who's the guy in love with Jane?

That always knows what to do?

Who's the guy with the coolest name?

Who will always be there for you?

His name is 'Jester', he's so sweet,

He better get with Jane.

Now he's a guy I'd like to meet,

Please Jane don't corse him pain.

Jane and Jester are the cutest pair,

I hope there love won't die,

Love will always be in the air,

This poem is done, goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy my first poem.****

* * *

**

** The Love that is silent**

Love in hard for everyone,

Sometimes there is no sun.

Relationships that are silent in between,

Are often in ships with teens.

Sometimes they can't express how they feel inside,

So there love will always hide.

Thats whats wrong with Jane and Jester, they can't see at all,

All they see between there hearts is a solid brick wall.

Jester needs to fight it, he needs to say whats there,

Otherwise his love won't get a chance to share.


End file.
